Hiệp Ác Tà Cuồng
Hiệp Ác Tà Cuồng Alignment reflects players' (character's) personality. Doing certain actions ingame will raise their personality attributes Chivalry/''Good, 'Evil/Guilt and Arrogance/Confidence' by earning them 'Chivalrous, ''Evilness'' or ''Madness'' ''Points''. Players can only get maximum 100 of each points types per day. If a player did a lot of good deeds, naturally he/she will be recognized as a Heroic player. On the contrary, if he/she always did bad deeds, he/she will be labelled as an Evil player. Judging both good and bad is often complex, as there are characters who are good yet also steal.Sinister or Lunatic are kind of unique sorts of characters as such players can be both chivalrous and evil. Players can check their alignment, tag and personality attributes' values value through character profile i.e. '''Person section in My Jianghu game interface. Tính Cách Nhân Vật Sơ Nhập Giang Hồ Người mới chơi bắt đầu từ danh hiệu này. Tổng số Hiệp & Ác nhỏ hơn 100. Hiệp (Hiệp ≥ 2 * Ác) Hiệp lớn hơn 100 và lớn hơn 2 lần Ác. (VD 100 Hiệp, 50 Ác) Ác (Ác ≥ 2 * Hiệp) Ác lớn hơn 100 và lớn hơn 2 lần Hiệp. (VD 100 Ác, 50 Hiệp) Cuồng (Ác ≤ Hiệp ≤ 2 * Ác) Hiệp lớn hơn Ác và không thỏa mãn điều kiện để trở thành Hiệp.(Hiệp 150 Ác 100) Tà (Hiệp ≤ Ác ≤ 2 * Hiệp) Ác lớn hơn Hiệp nhưng không thỏa mãn điều kiện để trở thành Ác.(Ác 250 Hiệp 100) Cấp độ của tính cách được tính theo 3 mốc. Cấp 1: (Hướng Hiệp, Hướng Ác, Hướng Tà, Hướng Cuồng) - Ở cấp này người chơi chưa phân định rõ tính cách, chỉ có icon tính cách hướng tới. Ví dụ, người cấp hướng Hiệp sẽ có icon hình ngôi sao, hướng Ác sẽ có hình đầu lâu màu đỏ Cấp 2: Đạt được tính cách Hiệp, Ác, Tà, Cuồng. Sẽ có chữ phía trước tên nhân vật. Cấp 3: Đạt đến cực điểm, chữ phía trước sẽ được thêm chữ "Cực" - Cực Hiệp, Cực Ác, Cực Tà, Cực Cuồng. Điểm số cộng thêm cho tính cách phụ thuộc vào cấp tính cách mà người chơi đang có. VD: Hướng Ác giết Hiệp sẽ +2 Ác, Ác (cấp 2) giết Hiệp sẽ được +4 Ác. Cách tăng điểm Hiệp *Hoàn thành phó bản với tổ đội Hiệp hoặc Cuồng (+3 Hiệp) *Giết boss phó bản *Giết người chơi Ác (+4 Hiệp, +2 Ác) *Hoàn thành vận tiêu (pt 2 người trở lên, pt Ác hay Hiệp không quang trọng) *Giải cứu bắt cóc *Giải cứu nô bộc offline *Cứu người Hiệp-Cuồng đang hấp hối Cách tăng điểm Ác *Hoàn thành phó bản với tổ đội Ác hoặc Tà. (+3 Ác) *Giết người chơi (PK giang hồ). (+1 Ác) *Giết một người chơi Hiệp hoặc Cuồng. (+2 Ác) *Bắt cóc và bán. (+1 Ác) *Cướp tù áp tải hoặc cướp ngục *Cướp tiêu. (+1 Ác) *Cứu người Ác-Tà đang hấp hối *Vận tiêu (pt 2 người trở lên và phải đạt cấp độ 1 tính cách trở lên) Khi PK trên 2000 thì tên người chơi sẽ chuyển sang màu đỏ hoặc tím. Khi đó quân lính hoặc bổ khoái triều đình có thể truy bắt và nhốt vào tù. Ảnh hưởng *Trong Đội sau khi Tổ Đội, Đội sẽ hiển thị các nhãn hiệu thuộc tính ［Sơ］, ［Hiệp］, ［Ác］, ［Tà］, ［Cuồng］, quy tắc này là căn cứ vào người có điểm thuộc tính cao nhất trong trong Đội mà quy định. Ví dụ , khi Người chơi gia nhập đội nhãn hiệu là ［Hiệp］, khi tiến hành hành vi PVE tổ đội như Thích Quán, Cấm Địa v.v... sẽ nhận được Điểm Hiệp Nghĩa. *Mở ra những điều kỳ điệu (kỳ ngộ) khác nhau. Người chơi phải cân nhắc kỹ lưỡng trước khi lựa chọn tính cách cho nhân vật của mình. *Nếu người chơi đạt được số điểm đứng đầu bảng xếp hạng Hiệp Ác thì sẽ nhận được thân phận danh hiệu! *Ngoài ra, bắt buộc Thiếu Lâm phải là Hiệp thì nội công 3 mới có hiệu ứng cộng thêm. Danh hiệu Hiệp Ác Sơ nhập giang hồ *Bình Thường Hiệp *Giang hồ thiếu hiệp *Hành hiệp trượng nghĩa *Can trường hiệp nghĩa *Giang hồ hào hiệp *Danh tiếng vang xa *Nhân nghĩa vô song *Đại hiệp trượng nghĩa Ác *Lòng dạ độc ác *Làm nhiều việc ác *Hung ác tàn bạo *Tội ác tày trời *Hung thần ác liệt *Gây nhiều tội ác *Tội ác chất chồng Cuồng *Tuổi trẻ ngông cuồng *Hành vi phóng túng *Điên cuồng một phương *Phóng túng bất kham *Giang hồ cuồng nhân *Thiên địa cuồng khách Tà *Vừa chính vừa tà *Mắt đầy tà khí *Tà khí đầy người *Tà danh nhất thời *Tà ma ngoại đạo *Thiên khí quỷ tà